


Refried Rice Cakes

by Justmeandmytech



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, M/M, but not really aware till after the fact, grown men playing children's games, might include smut if i decide i want to practice that, mutual unrequited pining, napping cowboys, this is the first fic i've written in years so this is just a test
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmeandmytech/pseuds/Justmeandmytech
Summary: Hanzo didn't really like games, emotional or childrens', especially when he didn't realize he was playing one. McCree got a kick out of it though. At first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm just posting this for response. I haven't written in a while, so I was hoping for some feedback/constructive criticism/interest. This is meant to be a serious work! I hope you enjoy.

やきもちやくとててをやくな

**"Don’t burn your hand frying (already) fried rice cakes."**

Morning came swiftly to the dragon. It was not gentle or rough; sleep rarely lingered as a fog around his thoughts, nor did the sun greet him with soft comforting light. More often, it was simply like switching from a state of rest to awareness. He'd been asked a few times if he was a morning or night person- He was neither. He slept when he was tired and woke when he was rested. Sleep was not something he enjoyed. It was something he required to function at his best potential. He really didn't understand how one could find sleep an enjoyable way to pass free time. Nothing was accomplished. One wasn't even conscious to enjoy the time one had free. One often ended up laying on any available surface, snoring away in the sun like a dozing cat. One was always finding excuses to nap with his hat over his face like some caricature in one of those western movies.

It was almost as endearing as it was incredulous. Almost.

Another day, another private game of "Where is the cowboy sleeping today?" Hanzo had yet to be right in his guesses except for the one time McCree had fallen asleep in the predictably comfortable hammock that Torbjörn had installed on the upper walkway of the base to enjoy the breeze blowing in from the sea. Hanzo himself had considered sitting there to meditate, so it was the first place he checked after McCree wasn't in his room, the lounge, or the practice ranges. He'd found Jesse lounging in the hammock, rocking gently with the breeze and snoring louder than suited the relaxed atmosphere.

He'd walked away immediately. Better not to interrupt, and he wasn't even sure why he'd gone looking in the first place. They were friends. Spent time training together several times a week, ate together more often than not, even had casual conversations in their free time. A few times, Hanzo had found himself opening up to Jesse about thoughts he preferred to keep guarded from the other Overwatch Agents. Those conversations frequently lasted well into the night, past the point where anyone else on the bases would have been awake. Well, aside from his brother or the omnic.

Those nights were nice. Hanzo hated to admit it, mostly because he logically knew it was imprudent to trust too quickly the powerful people around him, but he was growing fond of the wannabe cowboy. Or was he a real cowboy? Jesse was never very clear on that particular point of his childhood, even when they had spoken for hours about their favorite things to do growing up.

Hanzo was surprised that napping hadn't been a lifelong habit for the man.

Today, Hanzo was searching high and low for McCree's sleeping place. It was around the time he usually napped. They'd had a meal and Hanzo went to train on his own for a bit. That was when McCree always disappeared, only to be found in some strange location sleeping in a position that could hardly be comfortable. No one else mentioned it, or even seemed to notice this weird habit. Not even the time when Hanzo had found him sleeping in the ceiling of Athena's server room. He almost wanted to wake McCree up and interrogate him until he knew why he kept up this ridiculous pattern. But, that would mean admitting that he'd been following the other man to see him sleep for the past two weeks. He refused to do so.

Unfortunately this meant that the answer would remain elusive until McCree volunteered the information, or Hanzo caught him in the act of going someplace weird for his afternoon nap. Both seemed equally unlikely at this point.

Today, however, he really just couldn't find Jesse anywhere. He'd looked everywhere, even claimed the sheer cliff sides on the off chance that McCree had chosen an even more insane and dangerous location to tuck away for a sleep. But he was nowhere to be found. There was an unspoken time limit of two hours after lunch before McCree woke up to do actual activity before dinner. Hanzo had always found McCree before time ran out. But today, he only had 15 minutes left before McCree usually arrived in the lounge to watch tv or shoot the breeze with whoever was in there at the time. Childish as it was, Hanzo did not want to admit defeat.

He was rounding the corner in the dorms, deciding to check McCree's room one last time in case he missed something, even just a clue as to where the cowboy had gone, when he heard a distinctly familiar laugh.

Lúcio. But also.... The quiet snickers of a man too old, too raspy to be the young musician's.

He padded silently towards Lúcio's door, leaning close to eavesdrop with only a tiny flicker of guilt.

"You're serious? That's why you're here? Man, I can't believe this. That's why you've been so giggly today." Lúcio's voice was tinted with laughter. He sounded impressed. "How long have you been doing this?"

Then came Jesse's low voice, thick with mirth, "Aw shit, I dunno. A couple a weeks? I thought I saw him a few times so I kind of kept pushing it to see how far he'd go."

"So you hid under my bed? Aren't you a little old to be playing hide and seek with Shimada?" the laughter was back, and with it, Hanzo felt a prickle of shame that threatened to ignite into anger. But there was something else too. He couldn't name what he was feeling. It sat there, burning alongside his embarrassment and fury.

"It ain't hide and seek Lucy," McCree drawled, the smirk audible even through the steel walls, "He doesn't even know we're playing. I just thought it was cute how he kept looking for me! Never woke me up, not once. Just found me, let out some kinda sigh, then walked off like he hadn't just crawled around a dusty storage room looking for me."

That was it. He didn't want to hear anything else. Jesse had been awake the whole time, watching Hanzo make a fool out of himself and laughing behind his back with his friend. The assassin didn't bother to keep quiet as he stormed back to his room. Let him hear. Hanzo Shimada was no coward who hid his intentions from another. He wanted Jesse to hear. Maybe he'd have the decency to feel like shit.

\----

He didn't go to dinner that night. He didn't train the next day. Instead, Hanzo kept to himself and meditated in his room. No one, especially not McCree, bothered him. It seemed they had learned better than to interrupt him while he was contemplating (which was in no way brooding). He did not brood, no matter what Genji suggested.

Instead, he focused on controlling and analyzing his emotions. If they had been anything as straight forward as anger caused by being embarrassed, he would have let it go or confronted Jesse about it. But that nagging tangle of red hot negative feelings that wouldn't go away kept him from doing anything. He couldn't understand it. It wasn't just that he was upset that McCree had been faking the whole time. He might have found that funny if he'd found out another way. Honestly, he'd been suspecting it since he found McCree curled up in an empty storage box in the range.

The fact that he was laughing about it with Lúcio didn't even upset him so much as it frustrated him. It felt like an invasion of his privacy. Their privacy. Like McCree had let Lúcio in on their own private joke and it ruined the fun. But that was stupid, and it made no sense. He shouldn't care. He didn't care. He knew Jesse well enough to know he wouldn't be laughing at his expense. And the young medic was far too kind to find humor in that sort of thing. Hanzo thought, at least. He, admittedly, hadn't spent much time with many people aside from his brother, Hana, and Jesse. So, the boy could have been a raging asshole once one got close to him for all Hanzo knew. Not that it mattered.

What mattered was how Hanzo couldn't focus on anything but the strange feeling like he'd been betrayed by McCree laughing and having fun with Lúcio.

He sighed and let his posture relax until he was slumped against the wall. Frustration. Betrayal. Anger. All over some stupid prank. Why did it matter? Why did he care? Why would he be bothered, not by the fact that he had apparently been making a complete fool of himself, but by the fact that Jesse was sharing that with another person?

Was he... Was he jealous? Why would he be jealous?

Yes, Jesse was his... friend. He supposed he could use that word at this point. Jesse was the person he'd spend the most time with aside from Genji. Probably even more than his brother, in all honesty. But he didn't feel left out or ignored. He felt like Jesse was sharing something private between them that hadn't even been a shared joke.

The confusion was even more frustrating than the initial feelings of jealousy.

\----

It wasn't until he'd given up on trying to meditate and laid in bed to try to sleep that Hanzo had an epiphany of sorts. There wasn't really any sort of reaction, aside from a disgruntled sigh and a slight widening of his eyes before they closed as he rolled them at his own stupidity.

He was jealous because he cared about McCree. More than as a friend. And this stupid game he'd been playing, mistakenly under the impression that he'd been the only one playing, was a sort of goofy secret between the two of them that had been satisfying his need to feel closer to the other man. It was a distraction he'd been pulling on himself to avoid admitting his attraction. Not that he wouldn't willingly admit that McCree was a ruggedly handsome man. But this was a different, less lustful attraction. Something that felt disgustingly soft. And, now that he'd opened that mental can of worms, he felt a whole new rush of embarrassing emotions come flooding up to the forefront of his brain.

Goodbye, good night's sleep. Hello, uncharacteristically present insomnia.


End file.
